Pikachu (SSB Feud)
Pikachu was the 8th character added in SSB and returns in Super Smash Bros. Feud part of thePokémon Series Moveset Pikachu has the same Moveset as in ultimate except his side Special has been changed to Iron Tail witch works the same as the previos move except at the end of it he slashes his tail witch is now iron to get a little extra range Signature.. Stage Pikachu’s signature Stage is Pokemon Stadium Kart Pikachu’s Kart is a Pikachu Kart Goalie Pikachu's signature goalie for the Soccer game mode is Ash Ketchum Baseball Bat Pickachu’s signature baseball bat for the Baseball game mode is a yellow bat with short Pickachu ears on the top sides Tennis Racket Pikachu’s signature Tennis Racket for the Tennis Gamemode has yellow rims with a Pikachu face in the middle Golf Club Pikachu’s signature Golf Club is Yellow with the bottom part that you hit with designed to look like a Pikachu's Tail Track Pikachu’s Signature Track is Pokemon Stadium where you start on the outside of a giant stadium and once you enter your met already with a charizard that is stomping there are tone of other pokemon like a Grenija that tries to push you off the map with water, a lycnaroc who tries to bite your car, a Poliwrath that will try to throw your car, and a Ho-Oh that makes a wall of fire you have to avoid once you get past all them your back at the beggining and must complete two more laps Ball Symbol Pilachu’s Signature Ball Symbol is a lightning bolt F8B38754-D34F-4E06-82B5-7A4A25B50B71.jpeg|Pokémon Stadium Stage pikachucar.jpeg|Pikachu Kart Alternate Costumes Pikachu has the same costumes as in Alternate but he now has all his Cosplay Costumes from OR/AS and a Detective Pikachu Costume D487EA47-2759-489A-A04D-DB456C05A8EA.png|Pikachu Alternate Costumes 973F0A1B-79D1-4988-A99A-1461EA95C5A7.png|Cosplay Pikachu Alternate 1CCE3242-A024-4D40-A20F-7A9EF67D1B76.png|Detective Pikachu Alternate Costume Special Moves Kart Racing Pikachu’s Special Item in Kart Racing is Triple Lightning Bolt where Pikachu throws a Lightning Bolt ahead that goes to the nearest opponent and shrinks them Soccer Pikachu’s Special Move in Soccer is Volt Orb where Pikachu surrounds himself in an eletric Orb and zooms around the board elatericfying people Baseball Pikachu’s Special Move in Baseball is Iron Tail where instead of using a bat Pikachu hits it with his iron tail witch makes the ball launch faster Tennis Pikachu’s Special Move in Tennis is Quick Attack where pickachu moves quickly upwards then hits the ball making it go at fast speed Golf Pikachu’s Special Move in Golf is Thunder Strike where Pikachu strikes the golf club with lightning and hits the ball making it launch higher Basketball pilachu’s Special Move in Basketball is Quick Attack Dunk where he zooms back in forth quickly across the court until he gets to the goal where he zooms up and dunks it Amiibo All previos Pikachu Amiibo’s work in this game along with the five new Alt. Ones *Pikachu (SSB)-Level up to Level 50 *Detective Pikachu-Level up to level 50 to unlock a Detective Pikachu Costume exclusive to sports *Limbre Pikachu Alt-Level up to Level 50 * Pikachu Cosplay Alt. 4 Pack (Best Buy Exclusive) #Rock Star Pikachu-Level up to level 50 #Pop Star Pikachu-Level up to level 50 #Belle Pikachu-Level up to llevel 50 #P.H.D Pikachu-Level up to level 50 Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters